<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forgiving by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244625">Forgiving</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House M.D.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Bisexual Wilson, Bisexuality, Cheating, Domestic, Drama &amp; Romance, Established Relationship, Exes, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Family Fluff, Guns, Love Triangles, M/M, Marriage Counseling, Married Couple, Past/Future Relationship, Pregnancy, Surrogacy, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:01:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amber &amp; Wilson are happily married...or so that's what everyone thinks.<br/>Devastated by his wife's betrayal, Wilson attempts to heal the wounds he's been left with, while dealing with the return of his former boyfriend.  Will he allow his heart to be opened up to a past love?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amber Volakis/James Wilson, Amber Volakis/Original Male Character(s), Greg House/James Wilson, Sam Carr/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sam Carr sat in her car, a gun in her trembling hand.  Her forehead dripped with sweat.  She wasn’t crazy like everyone thought she was.  Sam figured that maybe it was the painkillers she took for her constant headaches that made her angry a lot.  Maybe it was the constant stress of medical school - how there were always so many assignments due in one day and she was always pressed for time to finish them all without having her grades suffer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam looked at the gun again.  It was smooth, sleek, and felt so light in her hand.  She had just bought it from a gun shop last week.  She didn’t want to kill anyone or cause any trouble - she knew exactly where she would end up if she did.  And Sam didn’t want to end up in jail when her medical program at the local university was going so well.  She just wanted to have a talk with Doctor Amber Volakis and make sure she wasn’t around the man anymore.  The man didn’t belong to anyone but Sam Carr.  No other man - in her mind - could compare to him.  She had given him nothing but love and desire and now that was gone.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The full moon shone brightly in the sky, a bright white light illuminating the black sky.  It gave a sense of comfort to her, since the street she was on barely had street lights and the stars weren’t bright enough to guide her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam stared at her ex-boyfriend’s apartment.  She wished she hadn’t been so stupid getting hooked on pain meds and screwing up their relationship.  She had been going to therapy to try and get rid of her addiction.  So far, it hadn’t worked.  Sam just kept using the drugs, and she started acting more agitated.  All she wanted to do was apologize to her ex and tell him she was sorry for using the drugs and that she was going to get clean.  But now, her ex-boyfriend had left her for Amber.  Sam figured that there would be no way to win his heart back, unless she used the gun and had a nice chat with the other doctor.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber was pretty serious to a lot of people but somehow, she was able to get married.  She had a handsome husband who had no idea that his wife was a liar and a cheater.  Sam had seen the woman’s husband - he was from Princeton-Plainsboro and would definitely not like being messed around with.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam looked at her watch and realized that her Anatomy test was in the morning.  If she wanted to pass this part of medical school, she needed to study.  She slammed her hand on the steering wheel in frustration because she really wanted to use that gun.  She knew she would just have to scare Amber away from the man another time when she wasn’t busy with med school assignments. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Amber Volakis lay wide-awake in her lover’s apartment, wondering what her husband was doing.  His image crossed her mind and she sighed - sadly - at the thought of him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After repeatedly breaking her wedding vows, she knew how much trouble she would cause between her and her husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James Wilson was one of Princeton-Plainsboro’s best doctors.  He loved his wife more than anything.  But he would probably never love her the same again once he found out about her affair.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lover’s name was Brandon.  He was a blonde, barely 25.  He looked incredibly young and had the most beautiful eyes Amber had ever seen.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brandon was a trauma surgeon in Iraq, but he worked at another local hospital in Princeton when he wasn’t abroad.  On her first visit to the hospital, Amber had seen him and immediately felt drawn to him.  But she knew that cheating on Wilson was wrong.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber couldn’t deny the feelings she had for Brandon and asked him to join her for lunch that day.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Days passed and she quickly began to know who the trauma surgeon was.  They became friends, and Amber’s romantic feelings for him were becoming stronger.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After two months, at the end of one of their ‘lunch dates’, she kissed Brandon.  She immediately pulled away, regretting the decision.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’d you pull away?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m married,” she replied.  “But my feelings for you are undeniable.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Amber broke her wedding vows that night by sneaking off to Brandon’s apartment and there, they slept together for the first time.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now, Amber was stretching in bed, raising her arms above her head and hearing her lover singing slightly off-key in the shower.  She needed to tell Wilson about the affair and how their marriage was over because she was in love with Brandon, not her husband. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Sam reached her apartment and immediately dropped her things on the couch.  She was just exhausted and too lazy to put them away, and she had studying to finish.  However, there was something else she needed to do first.  Walking over to the coat closet, she rummaged through her stuff until she found the Yellow Pages book and began flipping through the names until she came to James and Amber Wilson.  Picking up the phone, Sam punched in the numbers and waited for someone to answer.  She knew that Wilson deserved to know the truth about his deceitful wife.  </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Wilson was at home, having just stepped out of the shower.  He was very tired and looking forward to spending a quiet evening at home.  He noticed that Amber was nowhere to be found.  She often had to stay late for work or was traveling to another state to work at another hospital.  Amber would sometimes be gone for the weekend at times.  </span>
  <span>Wilson noticed that her overnight bag was gone and figured she was still at the work conference she told him about on Friday.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was now late Sunday evening.  Amber would be landing in an hour and Wilson was prepared to leave for the airport.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The phone rang, but Wilson didn’t recognize the number.  He thought it might be Amber calling from another phone.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amber?” he asked once he answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um…” a voice replied.  They were definitely younger than his wife.  “Look, I have something to tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is this?” Wilson continued.  “Is this a sales call?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.  But what I’m about to tell you is the absolute truth.  Your wife’s having an affair.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson’s face paled.  Was this some sort of sick joke someone was trying to tell him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know my wife,” he replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I guess you don’t either.  I must go,” the caller said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!  Why should I believe you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just say I’m doing us both a favor here.  She’s at the WestSide Apartments.  She was there last night and I’m guessing she’ll spend the rest of the night there as well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You…you must have mixed her up with someone else.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look,” the caller said, sounding annoyed.  “The woman I’m talking about is Doctor Amber Volakis.  She’s your wife, or am I mistaken?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson almost dropped the phone.  How could Amber be cheating on him?  He thought she loved him.  Hadn’t she made that promise to him on their wedding day?  Yes, she did.  Why would she break it?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, she is,” he replied.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome,” the caller replied, then hung up.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson immediately ran into the kitchen and found the Post-It note containing Amber’s hotel info.  He dialed the number on the paper and heard someone pick up.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sheridan Hotel,” the person replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, I was wondering if I could speak to Amber Volakis please?  Room 206.  I’m her husband.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a minute, the person came back on the line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, but there’s no one here by that name.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Princeton-Plainsboro?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no one by that name listed here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson started to feel his throat swelling up and his eyes filling with tears.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.  I must have the wrong hotel,” he replied before ending the call. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson let his tears fall.  His wedding ring suddenly seemed like a thousand pounds pressing down on his finger.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His wife was cheating on him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How long had she been with someone else?  How many weekends and late nights at work had she spent with this person?  Was everything she told him all just lies? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson found the address for the WestSide Apartments in the Yellow Pages.  </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It only took him ten minutes to reach the destination.  As he turned onto the street, he saw a navy Audi parked in front of the main building.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had gotten Amber the navy Audi for their second anniversary.  He even had included a personalized license plate:  LUV NJ 23.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson pulled his green BMW up to the navy car and gasped in horror at the sight of the license plate.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t believe it was his wife’s car.  She was having an affair.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His anger started building up inside.  Getting out of his car - without bothering to turn it off - he let the cool Princeton air hit him in the face.  He reached his wife’s car and threw his full weight against it, not even caring that the alarm went off.  He wanted Amber to know that he knew what she had done.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The piercing sound rang through the night air, but it was suddenly shut off.  Wilson turned his head and saw Amber standing outside the front door of one of the apartments, wearing a white t-shirt and holding the keys in her hand.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James…” she said, unable to say any more.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just glared at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liar,” Wilson snapped.  “We had it all, and you decided to throw it away.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He immediately got in his car, drove home, and cried, feeling so alone.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wilson collapsed on the living couch, grabbed a pillow, and let his tears fall into it, as well as letting out his anger and frustration.  He looked up and saw the picture of him and Amber on their wedding day framed up on the mantel above the fireplace.  In his anger, he picked up the wedding photo and threw it across the room, watching it hit the wall and the glass shattered into pieces.  He sank to his knees and continued to cry.  It wasn’t his fault.  So why exactly was he crying?  It was Amber’s fault, after all, not his.  She was the one who destroyed their marriage.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Wilson could do was curl up on his side and cry himself to sleep.  </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The next morning, Wilson awoke to the sound of the front door being opened.  He assumed it was Amber coming to talk to him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still wearing his pajamas, he dragged himself off the couch and found his wife standing in the dining room.  She didn’t even look upset or show any signs of remorse or guilt.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James, I’m sorry, but I am done with our marriage.  I don’t want to be married to you anymore,” she said without any introduction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words hit him like bricks.  The wife whom he had loved so much didn’t want to be married to him anymore?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it?” Wilson snapped.  “No explanations or anything?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should have told you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long?  How long has this been going on?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I met him at another hospital in Princeton a year ago.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson gasped in horror.  Amber had been seeing this mystery man for that long?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A year?” he exclaimed.  “You’ve been having an affair with him for a year?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I said, I only met him a year ago.  It didn’t get serious until a few months ago.  I’m sorry.  I never meant to hurt you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you did.  You hurt me to my core.  How am I supposed to come back from that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t expect you to right away.  But the other thing is…I still care for you, but I’m not in love with you anymore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re…you’re in love with him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do this, Amber.  We can work this out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to work things out,” she replied.  “What I do after you and I divorce is my business.  I’m sorry, James.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t leave.  I’m your husband.  Not him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really don’t get it, do you?” Amber snapped, taking off her wedding rings and setting them on the coffee table.  That movement shattered Wilson’s already-broken heart.  “I want out.  I’m done.  I’m moving in with Brandon tonight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!  Please!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye, James.  I’ll be at work where you can reach me.  I’ll have someone drop off the divorce papers here tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even though I’m beyond hurt, you know that I won’t give you a divorce, no matter how hard you try,” Wilson replied as he watched his wife walk out the door and head out to her car.  </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>In a house about ten minutes away, Andrew Wilson and his wife, Gabrielle, were sitting in their living room, watching the logs in the fireplace crackle.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Andrew, I’m quite worried,” she said.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which one now?” he asked.  He knew that Gabrielle constantly worried about their five children, even though they were all adults.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James.  He and Amber looked like they were having some trouble these days.  I do hope everything is alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The phone rang, breaking the silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Gabrielle asked, her voice laced with concern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom…” Wilson replied, tears falling, his voice becoming choked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James, honey, is everything okay?  What’s wrong?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I come see you and Dad?  I don’t feel so great.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come right over.  We’ll see you in a few.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?” Andrew asked his wife after she ended the call.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something’s up with James.  He was crying pretty hard.  He’s coming over here in a few.” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>A knock on the door brought Gabrielle out of her peaceful daydream.  She opened the door and found her second-oldest son on the front porch, crying her eyes out.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey, what’s wrong?” Gabrielle asked, pulling her son inside the warm house.  All Wilson did was cry into his mother’s shoulder.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Amber.  She’s…she’s in love with another man,” Wilson said through his tears.  “She doesn’t love me anymore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sweetie, I’m so sorry,” his mother replied, pulling him into a comforting hug.  “What are you going to do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s dropping the divorce papers off at home very soon,” he continued.  “I’m just so overwhelmed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be here to support you, whatever you decide to do.  Amber for sure needs to sort through her issues.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can stay here for the time being if you need a place,” Andrew said as he gave his son a hug.  “This might be bad timing, but I should tell you this so that when you go to work tomorrow, you won’t freak out.  But Greg House is back in town and got a job with Princeton-Plainsboro.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Greg House?  My ex-boyfriend?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.  He’s starting there tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a lot to handle, especially with what I’m now going through.  I’ll be nice to him.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Wilson walked into work the next day and saw House talking to his boss, Lisa Cuddy.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, House,” Wilson said to him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>House turned around and smiled.  He couldn’t believe he was here, having not seen him in years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Wilson,” House replied, hugging him.  “How have you been?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m doing great,” he continued, not wanting to talk to his ex about what was going on in his life at the moment.  “So, what brought you to Princeton-Plainsboro?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was a position open in the Diagnostics department and I decided to take it.”  He paused for a second before changing the subject.  “Also, your dad invited me to join the family for dinner tomorrow.  Is that okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s okay.  It’s good to see you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to see you too!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But inside, Wilson was feeling awkward, wondering how it was going to go at dinner tomorrow with a man he used to be in love with. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>At six the next evening, Wilson was at his parents’ house, feeling safe from all the crap that was going on in his life at the moment.  His oldest sister Allison was bringing the pasta for dinner.  Wilson’s other sister, Remy, was bringing drinks.  His two brothers, Danny and Dominick, would be bringing their famous chocolate-chip cookies.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was going to be nice having some quality family time since the family hadn’t had a get-together in a while.   </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>In Brandon’s apartment, Amber was starting to feel the guilt pressing into her chest.  She had destroyed her relationship with the love of her life and now, she was never going to gain his trust back.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she was more in love with Brandon than she was with Wilson.  She would miss seeing her husband come out of the bedroom in the morning with his hair out of place and his clothes wrinkled from moving around in his sleep.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now, she had someone else that she loved.  She needed to remove her husband’s image from her mind and replace it with Brandon.  And Amber wasn’t about to let their relationship die. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Sam Carr sat in her house, thinking about Brandon again.  His image constantly appeared in her mind and it wouldn’t leave.  She thought about the engagement ring, which was still hidden in the glove compartment of her car.  She wanted to marry him more than anything.  But he would never say yes with that stupid doctor hanging around the apartments all the time.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam had to plan more carefully because now was not the right time to scare her away. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW://References to suicide and alcoholism.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wilson was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, staring at his cell phone.  He received a phone call from the surrogate that would be carrying his and Amber’s baby since she had a hysterectomy.  Wilson thought his cheating wife deserved to know that she would never get to see the child they’d have - if they had created one.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their surrogate was pregnant.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How long ago this happened, Wilson had no idea.  He started doing the math in his mind.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After doing some counting, he realized that the baby had been conceived when his wife was already in love with the other man.  The thought made Wilson feel dirty, disgusted, and used.  How was he supposed to tell her?  Maybe he wouldn’t tell her.  After all, she didn’t deserve to know.  Amber wouldn’t care that the surrogate was pregnant because she was so focused on her new lover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson walked into the living room, where Allison was putting the pasta in a boiling pot of water.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey bro,” Allison said, hugging her younger brother.  “Where’s Amber?  It’s been so long since I’ve seen you both!”  But then she noticed that Wilson was wincing a bit once ‘Amber’ had been said.  “James, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you and the others about that at dinner.  Right now, I don’t even want to hear my wife’s name come out of anyone’s mouth.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy and Danny came through the doorway within five minutes, and immediately, the four siblings were chatting away like a bunch of teenagers at a sleepover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When House came inside, Wilson felt slightly faint.  House had been his boyfriend for two years in college until Wilson ended the relationship to focus on his studies.  House had been pretty depressed after the breakup, but it had been an amicable split. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jimmy,” House said, giving his ex-boyfriend a hug and calling him by the nickname he enjoyed so much.  Wilson didn’t mind it at all.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“House,” he replied.  “It’s good to see you too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I noticed at work yesterday that you didn’t seem to be acting like your normal self.  Is everything okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea, everything’s fine,” Wilson continued.  “I’m just glad you’re here.  We’ve got some major catching up to do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about a drink?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soda for me please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After talking for about twenty minutes, Wilson seemed to feel so safe around House.  But Wilson couldn’t let himself fall for him again.  Not after he broke his heart by breaking up with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still love you, Jimmy,” House said.  He flushed red with embarrassment, wondering why he had blurted out his confession.  “Oh no, I just made this conversation awkward.  I’m sorry, I never meant to say that.  Can we pretend as though that never happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we can forget that entirely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dominick arrived at the house ten minutes later, just in time for the pasta to finish cooking.  The family, including Andrew and Gabrielle, sat down at the table.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone noticed right away that someone was missing.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James, where’s Amber?” Remy asked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the thing I wanted to tell you all.  Amber and I are having some trouble right now.  She cheated on me with another guy and now our surrogate is pregnant.  I don’t know what to do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entire Wilson family fell silent at James’s story.  Everyone stopped eating and drinking.  They knew that this was a serious issue.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The surrogate became pregnant when Amber was already in love with the other man,” Wilson finished.  “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.  Am I going to be a single parent?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, of course not, James!” Gabrielle said.  “We’re all going to be here for you.  We will help you raise this child.  He or she is a part of us.  Family never leaves anyone behind.” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Lying awake in Brandon’s apartment, Amber swore she heard someone talking to her.  But her lover was in the shower.  It was impossible for him to be talking to her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had kissed her and given her a glass of wine.  Amber knew the dangers of becoming drunk.  Her own father was an alcoholic who often abused his wife and daughter.  Amber lost her mother when she was nineteen and her father eventually committed suicide.  Andrew and Gabrielle were like the parents she never had.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just one glass,” Brandon said to her.  “For me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber took the glass and drank all the wine.  It tasted so good.  She asked for more and continued to drink until she was drunk and feeling like she was going to puke.            </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She still had the divorce papers in her office.  She hadn’t bothered to drop them off with Wilson yet.  She didn’t want the divorce to be painful.  She just wanted it to be over quick.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyday since she had begun cheating on Wilson with Brandon, she was feeling so guilty.  But she couldn’t pull herself away from Brandon.  The feelings that had grown between them were stronger than ever.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber realized that she shouldn’t have drank all that wine.  She felt so sick, and she knew she was never drinking again. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>When Wilson got home that night, he was still thinking about what House had said to him earlier that evening.  Did he really still love him?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson knew that he didn’t have feelings for his ex.  He was still married to Amber.  But his love for his wife was slowly fading away.  He was having trouble forgiving her for destroying their marriage.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Wilson needed to talk to her.  He assumed she was either at work or at the man’s house.  The latter seemed like the most reasonable option.  Wilson picked up the phone.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Number for what?” the operator asked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The WestSide Apartments please.  His name is Brandon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is one Brandon in the Apartments.  Hold please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a minute, someone answered.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to speak to Amber, please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who the hell is this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is her husband.  Who is this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other person let out a sigh, then obviously set the phone down.  After a minute, she picked it up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James, what are you doing calling me here?  How’d you get this number?  Did my boss give it to you?  I can’t believe that she would do this to me, what a jerk,” Amber said, clearly annoyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, she didn’t.  The operator gave it to me.  Listen, Amber, we need to talk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have anything to talk about, James.  I want a divorce and that’s final.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m still your husband.  We can work this out.  I’m going to a counseling meeting this Saturday.  You’re welcome to come if you want.  But I think you should.  Our baby deserves to have two parents.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson slammed down the phone.  There, let her think about that overnight.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Amber heard Wilson angrily hang up the phone, she almost dropped to the floor in shock.  Their surrogate was pregnant.  The little son or daughter they always wanted, she would never see because she screwed up.  Now, her instincts seemed to be telling her to get herself out of Brandon’s apartment.  They were telling her to work things out with Wilson.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Amber ignored the voices in her head, telling her what to do.  She loved Brandon.  But her love for Wilson seemed to be growing stronger than the feelings she had for Brandon.  She didn’t know who to choose at the moment.  </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Wilson was sitting at the desk in his home office, rereading the letter he had just written to Amber.  They needed to talk some things out before going to the meeting with the counselor on Saturday. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Amber, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know that you’ve hurt me emotionally.  I don’t know if I can ever take you back after what you’ve done, but the crazy thing is:  I still love you.  It’s crazy, isn’t it?  Even after you left me for someone else, I’m still in love with you.  I know the real Amber Volakis, because I married her all those years ago.  My wife is just stuck somewhere with a hard decision to make. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I meant what I said on the phone the other night, Amber.  The surrogate is pregnant with our baby.  I think he or she should have two parents instead of one.  I want to work things out, even though part of me hates you for what you did. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Still loving you, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>James</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson had no idea why he was still in love with the woman who ruined his life.  But he was.  If they were going to get a divorce, they needed to work things out before problems started in the Wilson family.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought about his four siblings and how different their lives were from his.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allison and her husband, Robert Chase, had been married for five years and had two children, ages three and two.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy had gone to Italy several years previous and had a one-night stand, later finding out that she was pregnant.  She was currently raising her four-year-daughter with her girlfriend, Amy.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny and his wife, Miranda, had adopted a girl named Tiffany.  They recently had a daughter, who was now five months old. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dominick was dating a woman named Kimberly Martinez, who worked as a nurse at Princeton-Plainsboro.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson got into his car and headed off to the post office.  He hoped the letter would arrive at the man’s house tomorrow.  Things needed to be taken care of sooner rather than later.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Sam was relaxing in her car outside Brandon’s apartment for the third night in a row.  At least tonight she didn’t have any assignments due in the morning, since tonight was Friday.  She opened the glove compartment of her car and saw the little velvet box lying on top of some road maps.  The box had been in the compartment for the past year.  He and Sam had broken up six months ago, and ever since he broke it off, she had been wondering what to do with the ring.  She knew that Brandon couldn’t just take it back to the store and get the money - the return/exchange date had long since expired.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam decided to give her ex-boyfriend a call.  He needed to understand what he was doing was wrong.  Stealing a man’s wife away was definitely not a good decision.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The phone rang, and she heard him answer.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Brandon said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Brandon, baby, it’s me,” she replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam?  What are you doing?  Why are you calling me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been thinking about the ring I’ve had for the past year.  I’ve been wanting you to ask me to marry you again.  You know I still love you, Brandon.  What you’re doing is wrong.  You can’t just steal another man’s wife away.  Can you imagine how much you’ve hurt his marriage?  He’s probably very hurt and depressed because of what you’ve done.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam, last time I checked, you were addicted to pain meds.  I don’t date women who are addicted to drugs.  I just don’t.  Our dating days are over, Sam.  Don’t call me again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ended the call.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brandon!  Don’t you dare hang up on me!” Sam snapped, slamming her phone down on the passenger seat.  Now Amber was really getting on her nerves.  But Sam just couldn’t burst into her ex’s apartment and shoot Amber dead.  Brandon would call the police and have her arrested within five minutes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This plan needed some time to be thought out carefully because she wanted to make sure it was perfect.  </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The next day, Wilson heard a knock on the front door.  But when he opened it, there was no one there, except for several papers that had been stapled together.  He picked them up off the ground and discovered they were the divorce papers.  Wilson didn’t want to sign them right now, especially since he was going to counseling in an hour.  He set the papers on the dining room table and got himself ready to head out the door.  As he changed his clothes, he unlocked his phone when he heard it buzz.  It was a text from the surrogate.  She had sent him a sonogram photo.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello there, it’s your daddy,” he said to the photo.  “I wish Mommy could be here right now to see your picture.  But she obviously doesn’t want to see you.  She currently loves someone else.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson felt a tear trickle down his cheek.  He wondered how Amber was feeling right now.  Was she lying in the man’s arms, thinking about the child she would never see or hold?  Or was Amber spending time with her lover, only caring about him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson felt so alone.  Even though his family was standing with him 100 percent, his life wasn’t the same without Amber around.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He realized that he shouldn’t be calling House, but in that moment, he didn’t know who else to turn to.  House had made Wilson feel so safe when he had come over to his parents’ place last night.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“House…” Wilson said, his tears falling.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picked up on his ex’s emotions right away.  “James, what’s wrong?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you come over here?  I need to talk to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right over.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Within five minutes, Wilson heard his ex-boyfriend knocking on the front door.  Wilson got off the couch and walked over to the door.  House saw his ex looking very sad and immediately pulled him into a comforting hug.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?  Please, Jimmy, you can tell me anything,” House said.  Wilson stepped aside to let him come in.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They then sat on the couch with Wilson collapsing beside him.  House wrapped his arms around Wilson as he sobbed into his shirt.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ssh, it’s okay,” House replied.  “What’s going on?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My wife cheated on me with a coworker.  She left me for him, and now, our surrogate is pregnant.  I don’t know what to do,” Wilson said.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They looked each other in the eyes and there was something that House hadn’t seen Wilson give him since before they broke up: wanting.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>House gave Wilson a kiss on the cheek, reassuring his ex that he was there for him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the look wouldn’t leave Wilson’s eyes.  Very slowly, House kissed him, making sure that he wouldn’t hurt him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, James-” House said, but before he could continue, Wilson kissed him back.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My emotions have been quite jumbled lately because of everything that’s been going on.  I’ve told myself that I don’t have feelings for you, but when I saw you again the other day, it was like things hadn’t changed.  I do have feelings for you, but I also still love Amber, even after what she did to me.  If she and I divorce, I promise that I will be with you.  I want to go out with you again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will?” House asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Greg, I would love to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t do anything to mess this up,” House replied.  “I’m not going to push you to do anything you don’t want to.  You’re still a married man, and I don’t want to cause more problems.  I will be here as your friend, and if you are having trouble with anything, I will be here to help you.  I promise, James.  I’m going to make it up to you.  I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Greg.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW:// Drowning.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>A cold breeze had settled over the Wilsons’ swimming pool.  The sun had disappeared behind some clouds.  Wilson was looking around at his surroundings and discovered that he was no longer at home with House.  Instead, Wilson was in his parents’ backyard, seeming to be all by himself.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What are you doing, James?  Don’t you realize what you've done?” the voice asked.  Wilson could have sworn it was one of his brothers talking to him.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Danny?” he asked. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Danny isn’t here.  Do you even know who I am?” the person asked.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wilson gasped in horror as the sight of his wife entered the picture.  She didn’t even bother to look at her soon-to-be ex-husband.  She just sat next to the mysterious man. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re…you’re the man who stole my wife away!” Wilson gasped.  “Get away from her!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why would I listen to you?” Amber asked.  The man put his arms around her neck.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Get away from her!” Wilson snapped at the man.  “She’s my wife!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“James, you must jump!” House’s voice echoed through the air.  “You will not survive!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“See, James?” Amber taunted him.  “You only loved House.  It was never me.  It was always him.  You never loved me.  Ever.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, Amber, you’re my wife!  I wouldn’t leave you!  You were the one!” Wilson replied.  “I love you!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But he realized that he was in a boat, which had crashed into the side of the pool.  A hole had been formed on the side, forcing water inside.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amber and the man started sinking towards the bottom of the pool, but they seemed to be unaware of the situation.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jump, Wilson, jump!” House shouted from the sidelines.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“House, help me!” Wilson shouted as he left the boat and hit the water.  But a rope in the boat was caught around his ankle and the weight began to pull him towards the bottom.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jump, Wilson!” House shouted again.  But he made no move to help him.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“House!” Wilson cried out as the rope continued to drag him down.  He tried to undo it, but his fingers were so weak from the cold water that he couldn’t undo the knot.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His head slipped beneath the water.  Wilson’s eyes, stinging from the chlorine, were looking up towards the surface.  He was being pulled down towards the bottom, which was dark and cold.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His lungs were screaming for oxygen, but he couldn’t pull himself up to get the air he needed.  He felt the darkness swallowing him and his eyes closed. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“NO!” someone screamed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>House was looking at his ex-boyfriend, who was thrashing around on the couch in his sleep.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wilson!  Wake up!” House said, shaking him awake.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson awoke, looking quite confused.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where…where am I?  Am I dead?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but you had a very serious nightmare,” House replied.  “You were thrashing around in your sleep.  Do you want me to leave?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, stay.  I don’t want to be alone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll stay as long as you want me to.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was such a terrible dream.  I drowned in my parents' pool and you didn’t help me get out…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, Wilson, I am so sorry you experienced that.  That sounds absolutely awful.”  House pulled him into a comforting hug, which seemed to help calm Wilson down.  </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Amber had forgotten her favorite book back at her house.  She knew that Wilson would probably be there, with a friend or a sibling hanging around.  Her actions had severe consequences.  She wanted to ask Wilson if she could go with him to the doctor to see how their baby was doing since the surrogate was having a checkup that day.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she pulled into the driveway, her cell phone rang.  It was Brandon calling, probably asking her to pick up a bottle of wine for dinner that night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, baby,” he said.  “Everything okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure.  I’m pregnant, though.  We’re having a baby, Brandon.  I’m so happy for us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby…that’s great news!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to go pick up something from home, but I’ll be back in fifteen, twenty minutes.  Okay?  I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brandon then ended the call.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber felt guilty for lying to Brandon about being pregnant.  She didn’t know how long she would be able to pull off this lie for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made sure that her house keys were still sitting on the passenger seat.  She just wanted to go in, get what she needed, and then leave. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Amber pulled into the driveway and saw that a strange car was parked in front of their house.  It didn’t look like it belonged to Wilson’s family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked up to the front door, opened it, and was astonished to find Greg House sitting on the couch, next to her husband.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James, how could you do this?” she snapped.  “Now you’re cheating on me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not cheating on anyone, Amber.  If anyone’s cheating, it’s you!”  Wilson snapped.  “House has been supporting me.  He’s comforting me during these tough times.  You’re never going to be a part of this baby’s life.  Greg and my family will raise him or her with me - without you!  You don’t deserve to see him or her!  I still want to work things out, but now, I don’t know if I can.  I’m going to the counseling meeting now.  You can meet me there if you want.  Your choice.  I’m so sorry, House, I have to go.  We’ll catch up another time.”  Wilson grabbed his jacket and headed over to the front door.  “Get out when you’re done, Amber.” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Wilson arrived at the location and was immediately called in to talk with a marriage counselor.  If Amber decided to come, she would be talking to someone else in a separate room.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Wilson?  I’m Amy, and I’m going to be your counselor during our sessions.  Can you tell me who your wife is and where this began?” the woman asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Wilson began.  “Her name is Amber.  About a year ago, Amber met a man at work.  They obviously went on dates behind my back.  I don’t even know if she still loves me or has really moved on from our marriage.  Anyway, very recently, I got an anonymous call from someone who told me that my wife was having an affair.  The caller told me where Amber was.  I then drove over to where she supposedly was, which is the WestSide Apartments.  I saw her car, and then she came out of her lover’s apartment.  I knew right then and there that she was cheating on me.  And now, our surrogate is pregnant and I will be a single parent.  My family will help me, but a part of me wants to work things out with Amber.  Another part doesn’t.  If we got divorced, I just want everything to end peacefully.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the room next door, Amber was talking to her counselor about what she had done.</p><p>“I know what I did was wrong, and now, I’m going to have to live with the mistake I made every day for the rest of my life.  I should have never started talking to Brandon.  I don’t think that if I had talked to him at all, my marriage wouldn’t be where it is now.  I still love James.  But I don’t think he’ll ever forgive me.  I don’t expect him to right away.  He has every right to be angry at me.” </p><p>“Do you want to salvage this marriage, Amber?” the counselor asked.  </p><p>“Yes, but now James and I’s surrogate is pregnant.  I’m starting to fall out of love for Brandon and want to work things out with my husband.” </p><p>“Alright.  Well, you need to talk to him.  I don’t want you to do anything stupid.  I can see how much you still love your husband.  If you screw anything up, you may not get the chance to rekindle your marriage.” </p>
<hr/><p>After the session was over, Amber walked over to Wilson, who was just coming out of the other room.  </p><p>She saw him, and the look in Wilson’s eyes still showed anger and hurting.  </p><p>“James…” Amber said.  “I’ve agreed to try and work things out with you.  I want this to work out in the end.” </p><p>He walked up to his wife.  “I want to work things out too.  Even if it doesn’t end the way we want it to.  I want to know what the rest of our lives will look like.  I’m sure you’re already thinking about marrying Brandon.” </p><p>“No, I’m not,” Amber confessed.  “The truth is, I’m starting to not be in love with him anymore.  I’m falling back in love with the man I married.” </p><p>“Amber…” Wilson said.  “I want to know that you’re being honest with me right now.  Do you love me or Brandon?” </p><p>“I’m more in love with you than him,” she replied confidently.  “I’m not lying.  You don’t have to believe me right away.  I don’t expect you to.  I know I hurt you and I’m going to have to live the rest of my life knowing that I made this horrible decision.  James, will you go out to lunch with me?” </p><p>“I am getting hungry, so yes, that sounds like a good idea.” </p>
<hr/><p>Amber and Wilson walked close to each other through the parking lot.  Their hands brushed past each other, and he seemed to feel like there was electricity flowing between them.  Amber gently and slowly reached for his hand, and he did the same thing.  Their fingers intertwined together and Wilson was enjoying the moment.  </p><p>“Can I do this one thing?” Amber asked. </p><p>“What’s that?” he replied.  </p><p>She slowly leaned in towards him and put her hands on his waist.  Wilson gently kissed her, then quickly pulled away, unsure of what he would do.  </p><p>“Was that okay?” Amber asked after a couple of seconds. </p><p>“Yes,” he replied.  “No further than that for now.” </p><p>“I’m okay with that.” </p>
<hr/><p>House, however, was already eating at the same restaurant as Amber and Wilson.  House saw his ex-boyfriend kiss the woman who ruined their marriage.  House was saddened, thinking that Wilson was no longer in love with him.  But Wilson was still married to Amber, and if they worked things out, House would be forever alone. </p><p>“What am I going to do if they don’t divorce?” he said to himself.  “I’ll probably never get another significant other.” </p><p>House didn’t want to break up his ex’s marriage.  But he would always be there to support him.  </p>
<hr/><p>“I really shouldn’t be doing this,” Wilson said to himself after arriving home from his lunch ‘date’ with Amber.  “I want to remain faithful, but I just don’t know what to do anymore.  I have feelings for Greg, feelings that I never thought would return.  But for some reason, I just can’t leave Amber behind.  She was the only woman I ever married.  But she seems like she clearly wants that other man instead.”  </p><p>And now he was feeling even more stupid for letting Amber come into the house.  They had kissed a few more times, and had held hands all the way home, but Wilson didn’t want to stop.  He just couldn’t let go of the little bit of love he still had left for her.  </p><p>They ended up spending the night together, which turned out to be a bad decision.  When Wilson woke up in the morning, he found Amber gone.  There was no note or anything.  He assumed she had crawled back to her lover’s apartment.  </p>
<hr/><p>Three days after Amber’s mysterious disappearance from the house, Wilson headed to his second counseling meeting and saw his wife talking in the next room.  She turned her head and noticed him.  The look on Amber’s face was one of guilt and regret.  She was looking like she never wanted to run away.  </p><p>“I think my wife doesn’t want me again,” Wilson said to his counselor.  “We agreed to eat lunch, and then we ended up going back to the house.  We somehow spent the night together, and when I woke up this morning, Amber was gone.  I assumed she had gone back to her lover’s place.  I feel so dumb.  Why did I let her inside?” </p>
<hr/><p>That evening, Brandon was sitting in the living room, drinking a glass of wine, and was all alone.  Amber had just mysteriously left the apartment and hadn’t come back until three in the morning.  He was worried that his lover had decided to go back to her husband.   </p><p>Brandon’s own father had walked out on him and his mother after falling in love with another woman.  He felt the tears come again.  He was still deeply in love with Amber.  But was she in love with him?  Or was she leaving him for her husband?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW:// Character death.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>THREE MONTHS LATER</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber was packing up the last of her things out of Brandon’s apartment.  After many appointments with the counselors and time apart from Wilson, the couple decided to repair their marriage.  It would start off slow, and would gradually grow back into the marriage they originally had.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber had decided to write a letter to Brandon, telling him how sorry she was.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Brandon, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s over.  I’m sorry that I couldn’t be a better partner.  But I love my husband, and I’m going back to him.  I can’t lose him again.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Take care of yourself.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Amber</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She had fallen out of love with Brandon and was going to put her full focus on her husband and their child that was due in four-and-a-half months.  </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Sam was in her car again, the gun trembling in her hand once again.  It was time to scare Amber away from Brandon.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam saw that Amber was coming out of a flower shop, carrying a large bouquet of red roses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other woman was still enraged.  She would do anything to get Brandon back.  Getting out of her car, she made her way over to where Amber was.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you!” Sam shouted angrily.  Amber looked at her and didn’t have time to react to the gun being cocked.  “This one’s for Brandon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam pulled the trigger twice, both bullets hitting Amber in the chest and abdomen.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber fell to the pavement, the blood spilling from the gunshot wounds.  The roses dropped onto the ground, the glass vase smashing into pieces.  </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Wilson was sitting at home, looking at his wedding band.  It was hard to believe that Amber was actually going to try and repair the marriage that had been broken.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had told him that she was going out to the store to buy some flowers.  But that had been three hours ago.  She shouldn’t be taking this long.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson’s phone rang and he saw that his dad was calling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James,” Andrew said.  “You need to get down to the hospital right away.  There was an accident with Amber.  She was shot twice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!  Amber’s out getting flowers,” Wilson replied, refusing to believe what his father had just told him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, James, but she didn’t make it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He suddenly sat up on the couch and started crying.  His wife was gone.  The mother of their child was dead, just when everything seemed to be going back to normal.  He needed to say his final goodbyes to Amber.  </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Within ten minutes, Wilson was at the hospital, finding his family standing outside Amber’s room.  They all had shocked and saddened looks on their faces.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I see her?” he asked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Cuddy replied.  “Take as long as you need.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson walked into the room and shut the door behind him.  Walking over to his now-deceased wife, he knelt beside her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Amber, what’s going to happen to me?” he asked.  “How can I go on without you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let his tears fall.  “I found out the gender of our baby earlier today while you were at work.  I was going to tell you when you came home with the flowers.  We’re going to have a son.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a knock at the door, and Cuddy popped her head in.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doctor Wilson, there’s a man here to see you.  He says it’s urgent,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Wilson replied, slightly confused.  Other than his family, who was coming to see him during this time of grieving?  He followed Cuddy to the waiting room, where a man had just stood up once Wilson got close.  Cuddy turned around and left the two men alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Wilson, my name is Brandon,” the man said, crossing his arms.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson almost gasped in horror.  So this was Brandon?  The man responsible for nearly destroying his marriage.  This was the man that Amber had her affair with?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Brandon continued.  “It is my fault that she’s gone.  I wanted her to come back to me.  She wrote me a letter telling me that she wanted to focus on you.  If I hadn’t dated my ex-girlfriend, we wouldn’t be in the situation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about her?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her name is Sam Carr.  She’s my first ex-girlfriend.  She got addicted to pain meds, so I broke up with her.  However, she wanted to get back together with me and I told her no.  She was the one who killed Amber because she called me and told me what she had done.” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Two hours later, Andrew met up with his son and gave him Amber’s wedding rings on a gold chain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She wanted you to have it,” Andrew said.  “Those were the last words she ever said as I tried to save her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Dad,” Wilson replied.  He took the chain and put it around his neck.  Looking down at the wedding rings, it was almost as if Amber was right there beside him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also,” Amber continued.  “Brandon is going to be a key witness when this case goes to trial.  He’s testifying against Sam.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson was relieved at the news.  The woman who killed his wife was going to court for what she did.  Andrew turned around and headed off to go check on a few patients.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jimmy,” said a voice from down the hall.  Wilson spun around to see House walking towards him with something in his hand.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Greg,” Wilson replied.  “It’s good to see you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to see you too.  I heard about Amber…I’m so sorry, James.  I’m so sorry for your loss.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>House gave him the thing that he had been holding.  Wilson opened up the package and discovered that it was a sympathy card.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he said.  “This means a lot to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson knew that he needed to go home and start preparing for Amber’s funeral.  He asked House if he wanted to help him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I will,” House replied.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked away from the hospital and out to the parking lot.  On their way to his car, Wilson looked down at the chain once again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at House and was thinking about how he had been by his side throughout the separation.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson slowly grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Greg,” Wilson said.  “For being there for me then and now.”  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>